pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Best Wishes!
A trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, consisting of a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and red high top sneakers. Personality Ash is very spirited in the Best Wishes saga. He gives helpful advice to others and helps them overcome their fears. Ash is a lot more patient with others while keeping his other traits and love for Pokémon. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White At home in Pallet Town, Ash received new clothes and was invited along with his mother by Professor Oak to take a trip to the far away Unova region for a scientific expedition. Upon arrival, a more formidable Team Rocket no longer fooling around and acting in a more serious capacity once again tried to capture Pikachu. This was prevented by the timely intervention of Zekrom, one of Unova's two Legendary Pokemon. Zekrom caused a storm that scared away Team Rocket and temporarily knocked Pikachu out. Arriving at Professor Juniper's lab, Ash encountered a new rival named Trip, an insolent boy with an intolerant attitude towards Trainers from Kanto. Ash battled Trip, but lost as Pikachu's Electric attacks had been temporarily disabled from the encounter with Zekrom. Ash later decided to go out on a new quest to win the Unova Pokémon League. After leaving on his new journey, Ash gained new traveling companions in Iris, an up-and-coming Dragon Master with keen eyesight, and Cilan, one of the three optional Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym who utilized Grass-Type Pokemon and also a Pokemon Connoisseur. Ash continued his inadvertent tradition of catching all three Starter Pokemon of a region, something not done since Johto: He adopted an Oshawott that had snuck away from Professor Juniper's lab and an abandoned Tepig whose Trainer no longer wanted it. Last but not least, Ash caught a very strong Snivy which acts like the mother of his team. Ash won the Trio Badge, Basic Badge and Insect Badge. As the season continued, he acquired a mysterious egg which later hatched into his Scraggy. Continuing on his journey through Unova with Iris and Cilan, after they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon from the Nimbasa Pokémon Center, Ash and co. met up with Bianca and encountered both the Gym Leader Elesa and Bianca's father. After he allowed both his daughter and Ash to continue their respective journeys, Ash battled Elesa and won the Bolt Badge. Then he had the honor of meeting Alder, the Unova League Champion. He also saved Unova from being torn apart by Tornadus and Thundurus by summoning Landorus thanks to another scheme by Team Rocket. Following this, Ash had a Gym Battle with Clay after getting him some Revival Herbs. During the battle, Ash's Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore; using its ability, Sturdy, Ash defeated Clay, earning him the Quake Badge. After that, he helped Bianca with her newly evolved Escavalier and met Cedric Juniper. He managed to catch the Krokorok that followed him, adding it to his team. Finally, he had a Gym battle with Skyla, during which his Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and managed to beat her, winning the Jet Badge. He participated in a race to the top of Celestial Tower and came in a close second, losing to Stephan, as well as the Donamite tournament and ranked Semi-finalist. He also confronted Tepig's original trainer, Shamus, during which Tepig evolved into Pignite. He also had to endure a harsh training session from Brycen, which paid off as he won the Freeze Badge. His plans to go to Opelucid City were on hold as he found out the Gym was closed and had to go to Virbank City instead, where he battled Roxie and won his final badge, the Toxic Badge. He also met and befriended a Meloetta and reunited with his old friend Dawn from his time in Sinnoh and stopped Team Rocket's latest plot involving Meloetta, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. Along the way he met Cameron, who faced off against Marlon, the Humilau City Gym Leader. Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova Ash finally arrived at and competed in the Unova Pokémon League, placing in the Top 8 as he'd done before. He made a new friend, N, and learned about Team Plasma and another Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram. With N's help, Ash was able to stop Team Plasma. With his adventures in Unova behind him, it was time for him to head home again. Fortunately for Ash, Professor Juniper scored him boarding tickets to the Queen Decolore, which traversed through the Decolore Islands en route to Kanto. Season 16B: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Along the way he met Alexa, a reporter from the Kalos region, and briefly reunited with Clair from the Blackthorn City Gym back in Johto to help find a Shiny Druddigon. After arriving back in Kanto in Vermilion City, he parted ways with Iris and Cilan, as the two were headed to Johto, and returned home to Pallet Town once again with Alexa. Pokémon In rotation In storage Temporary Befriended Achievements Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Pokémon League Status Vertress Conference (Unova League) Loses to Cameron Quarter-Finals Tournaments *Club Battle: Runner-up *Wishing Bell Festival Contest: Runner-up *Clubsplosion: Top 4 *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner-up *Marine Cup tournament: Winner *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified due to Oshawott's shell being broken *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo tournament: Winner Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Main characters